Just A Little Too Late
by RouthFan
Summary: General post STM-verse. Lois finally figures out the double identity of Clark Kent but it doesn't go well. What if Clark never left as he did in SR but Lois was the one who disappeared for nearly six years? Can they work it out before it's too late?


**This oneshot was developed for a Bluetights fanfiction challenge, the original is at their website, but I've changed a few things for this one. If you're so curious, please read both and let me know which one you like better. I had a prompt of "Too Late" and below is what I chose to do with it. Believe me, I could have gone pretty dark with it, but made the decision not to kill off a character as I had originally been tempted to do. **

**And of course, a disclaimer that I don't own any of the characters. DC comics and WB does. Darn them. **

**If you're sensitive to foul language, be warned...we all know Lois is a bit foul mouthed. I've tried to talk to her about it, but she can't seem to help herself. It's also not beta'ed. You've been warned. (If anyone reading this is curious about Proximity...I have not abandoned it. I promise. My beta is on vacation so unless I get anyone willing to volunteer for a massive chapter (about 30 pages on word) I'll have to wait until she comes back.)**

* * *

Just a little too late

The bright sun cast across the scuffed linoleum floors in elongated boxes, casting shadows across the isles of desks. It had been nearly six years since the woman had set foot on the floors of the paper's bullpen. From the brightness and angle of the light, she knew without giving a glance at the clock over her shoulder that it was nearly ten thirty in the morning. The faint smell of crisp ink lingered along with burnt coffee.

Her heels that struck the linoleum were muted amidst the phones and keyboards as she idly wandered the desks. Lois's fingertips lightly brushed along the edges of the neatly aligned desks. Her eyes came to rest on the corner of the familiar scars along the wooden surface.

A beige trench coat was hung on the back of the empty chair. A smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth as the immaculate stacks of post-it notes, papers and organized pencils, pens and paperclips began to trigger snippets of memories, from years ago. The man was probably out on assignment; either reporting the news or more than likely creating it.

Lois glanced at the television monitors near the ceiling. Her head shook and she laughed to herself as live footage of Superman extinguishing a large fire played upon all the screens; an incredible secret she held with her old partner remained fresh and ever present in her mind.

Clark Kent wasn't covering an assignment for the Daily Planet at the moment.

As the years flew by, wounds had healed and Lois came to view their unique intimacy with fondness. However upon the initial discovery, it had served as a sharp wedge between them. Her heart sunk at the unpleasant memory. She knew fences needed to mend between them.

* * *

A glass of half empty merlot floated through the air in a virtual suspension of time; the burgundy contents sloshed in a wave from one side of the glass to the other. A ribbon of the dark wine was flung from the crystal and slapped against the butter colored wall shortly before the distinct sound of shattering glass resonated through the kitchen.

Lois braced herself upon the cold marble countertop as her hands stabilized her rocking frame. A reddened face much like her own looked back at her through the highly polished surface of the counter.

The complete simplicity of it all, the lack of insight, plain blindness… just it was overwhelming as a tidal wave was overwhelming. Her lips still burned with a singularly amazing kiss as it lingered.

And of course, the man, or _son of a bitch_, would be_ more_ appropriate, stood on the other side of the island, stunned as his gaze remained fixed on the stained site of impact and ravines of wine that ran down the wall.

Clark remained in nearly as much a state of catatonic disbelief as the woman who had sent the glass airborne over his head. He blinked and after an aching minute of silence, found the ability to speak.

"Lois?"

Wine had pooled on the floor amidst shards of glass.

Her breathing only became more labored as she continued to disregard the other occupant of the room.

Of course, she hadn't seen the connection, but somehow, someplace in her depths, she must have known. After all, her intuition for stories and scandal never wavered.

What an idiot she truly was. The only exception apparently to her journalistic hunches had lain right beneath her nose. For five years.

"Five years," she whispered aloud.

"What?" Clark's concern riddled with confusion was apparent.

He thought date had gone well, up until five minutes ago. He had finally mustered enough courage to kiss Lois, not with any pretenses, without any bravado, misconceptions of who he was, just as himself. Not quite the reaction he had anticipated.

"You heard me," she stated flatly. "Don't humor me or yourself you sonofa-"

A ceramic fruit bowl, apples included was launched into the air at her date's direction. The tall man ducked.

"Really Clark, why do you even bother to duck?" she jabbed.

An apple that had remained behind the fruit bowl was thrown and at her partner's head and dented the drywall next to the gaping hole from where the bowl had hit instead of its nearby target.

The tall man's head whipped to the wall, his surprised eyes nearly consumed the entire frames of his glasses as they widened. His finger pushed them up his nose. Clark's mouth remained open in complete shock.

"Lois? Are you alright?"

"I _was,_ Clark. I _was_ fine. But now, I'm embarrassed, pissed off and really _fucking angry_!" Lois used a wooden spoon as a javelin and heaved it toward her partner's chest. The object struck its mark as the man winced.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I thought this was a date, I'm sorry I kissed you!"

"It_ was _a date asshole, and a hell of a kiss, but really, do you think I'm _that_ stupid?" Her head threw back in impious laughter.

"If it's a date, what's the problem?" His voice cracked. "And for the record, you're not stupid."

"Oh really?" She ceased laughing as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She then glared at the man. "The problem Smallville is you can't expect to kiss me in way that makes my knees seriously have problems keeping the rest of my body upright, and have the balls to do it twice, but as two _different_ people!"

"You don't mean that you think I'm Sup…"

"Yes, yes I do." She sliced through Clark's feeble attempt at maintaining the contrasting identities. "You, Clark_ and_ Superman, are the_ same_ person. Spare me alright? I don't need another excuse, or a shoddy claim that I've lost my mind because I can assure you flyboy, I'm quite lucid. I've kissed Superman, repeatedly…oh wait, you'd _know _that. Case and point, your" her hands quoted the air '"technique' is as personal as a fingerprint."

A pewter soap dish that was next to the sink went sailing through the air, except it failed to hit the wall or Clark. In fact, he had caught it. Despite her accurate theory of Superman's identity, she was stunned at the incredibly quick agility of the man whose display was beyond the capability of any human.

Clark quietly returned the dish to the counter, briefly put both of his hands on the island and slightly leaned on them. He looked down, removed his glasses as he sighed and looked up again at Lois for the first time as himself without them.

"We've got a lot to talk about then" he stated with utmost importance and sincerity.

Regrettably Clark conceded it was an incredibly selfish and foolish error to kiss Lois with as much fervor as Superman had, but as far as Lois was concerned, Clark's lapse in perhaps better judgment was somewhat of a subconscious slip.

"From nearly the day we met, Lois, you've been a challenge to work with."

"A challenge…" she echoed with a hard edge. Her offence was visible as he continued.

"Not to mention stubborn, pretentious, and brash…let's not forget really pushy."

Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, by all means, I'm flattered Clark. How do you keep the girls away? Honestly, you're not winning any points with me. Keep digging that hole buddy, you're halfway to China anyway."

"But you've always been just Lois." His eyes looked upon her with amazement. "You've always been, well…yourself. You've never apologized for it or made any attempt to be anything else. Since the day I met you, you've been under my skin. I don't know why, I can't explain it."

He slowly approached the seething woman. Her hands that again had come to rest on the counter were taken up in his for a brief moment prior to the reflexive retraction as she looked at him with anger and surprise.

"I'm sorry. It seemed to be the best choice when we were just acquaintances, but the better I've gotten to know you, it became more difficult."

"Really…who's talking?" An eyebrow suspiciously crept toward her hairline as her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I had every intention of telling you, but there never seemed to be a good time."

"When would be a good time Clark, next year? Five years from now? When our kids started to _fly_? Because you're just a little too late. In case you've _missed_ it…" she leaned in as sarcasm lay thick amidst her words. "I'm on to you," she whispered, "but don't worry, it won't be on the front page."

"What do you mean our kids…"

Lois grimaced at her error. She had fantasized about a family with her date. They had known each other long enough, the chemistry between herself and her office acquaintance was all that was what had been in question; but that particular myth had been dispelled tonight. She was in love with him.

"Clark, you know as well as I do this wasn't a typical first date."

"No, I suppose it wasn't."

An uncomfortable five minutes of silence elapsed before Lois chose to exit the room and sat on a wicker chair on the patio. Clark followed.

"I can't stay. There's an avalanche in Alaska. I've got to go."

"You know your way out; take your pick, door or balcony."

She observed in amazement as the man transitioned into the caped hero before her and positioned himself on the balcony ledge. He drifted upward slowly as her heart began to race.

"Let me know when you're ready to talk about this. Goodnight Lois."

Lois sat in the same position as another thirty minutes elapsed, her mind wandered, it all made sense of course, and irritatingly, became painfully obvious that sparks had flown from the day they had met.

* * *

"Just a little too late, Lane," the editor in chief stated.

Lois's face fell. "What? Impossible Chief."

"Believe it Lois. The new guy scooped you. Better luck next time," the gruff editor's voice consoled without any genuine regret. His eyes glimmered as he looked up at her. "By the way Lois, any luck I'm going to get the expose on the DA or am I going to hear it on Oprah first?"

"Just polishing it up, actually." The slender woman straightened her shirt that had become rumpled from the mad dash she had made from her desk. "Rest assured Perry, I'll get it to you in about five minutes."

"Uh huh." The man grunted as he closed the door to his office, the silver haired man gave pause and called after the female reporter who had retreated in rare defeat. "Oh, and Lois?"

Irritated, she spun on her heel. "Yeah…."

"A little healthy competition between partners never hurt anyone."

"Partners! Are you kidd…" and the door to his office was shut as Lois continued to have a conversation with Perry White's closed door. "A partner…for me? You've got to be joking. What alternate universe did I just land myself into…" she mumbled as steam all but literally seeped from her reddening face.

Lois proceeded with the walk of shame back to her desk, her article's pages curled up as she wadded the pages into a tight ball. As the wad of paper was sunk into the wastebasket, Lois flopped into her desk chair.

"If that old man thinks I play nice with others he's got another thing coming, I'm going to burry this guy whoever he is," she mumbled to her computer screen.

"Miss Lane?" An unfamiliar nervous man's voice cleared his throat as she looked up. "I'm Clark Kent, nice to meet you." His hand reached across her field of vision as a formal greeting.

Her eyes narrowed into slits of suspicion as she inspected the somewhat tall, awkward man with incredibly thick glasses. His eyes that she noted, were incredibly blue met hers.

"Excuse me? Come again? I don't have time for this, I've got a deadline."

"Well, considering I'm your new partner, I thought it would only be considerate to introduce ourselves…"

"Ah. You're the guy who scooped me. Are you serious? Right."

"Gee thanks Lois."

She sighed, began to chew on a pencil eraser and gave pause. "Alright partner, you'd better learn a thing or two around here if you want to survive. One, I like my coffee black, French roast preferable and two; if you think you're going to beat me again to a story, I will," she leaned forward to the man's desk who sat across from her own. "definitely bury you. Got it.?"

The man took mental note, stood and retrieved a cup of steaming black coffee. After the woman nodded at the olive branch peace offering, he spoke.

"I think I've got the coffee part right." He pushed the thick horn-rimmed glasses up his nose, smiled and added "but I can't lie Miss Lane, you just might be a little too late on occasion. I've been told I type rather fast."

He returned his attention to the computer monitor in front of himself.

"Where the heck did you come from? North Dakota? You've obviously got no idea who you're dealing with."

He looked up, scratched his head. "I'm from Kansas, about two hours from Wichita actually. North Dakota's a few states away."

Lois pulled the file on the DA story that had been promised in her blood to her editor in chief, flipped her thick chestnut hair over her shoulder in frustration. Like hell this guy was going to last more than two days if she had anything to do with it. Some hayseed from someplace in the Midwest was never going to last in Metropolis.

"Oh it's on Farm boy, on like Donkey Kong."

* * *

Lois glanced at her watch, "Eight-fifteen." She sighed. "Eight o'clock he says, some friend."

She began to pace the terrace and retrieved the folded handwritten note that read simply "Eight O'clock at your place. A friend," and re-read the script to reassure herself she had not misinterpreted anything. It left nothing to doubt.

"Well kid, Cinderella bites the dust." She said with defeat.

The mysterious handsome man that had rescued her last night certainly wasn't punctual. Undoubtedly blown off, what a ridiculous notion in her hyperactive imagination that something had sparked between the two of them. Of course, handsome, strong, could fly and that body…well, any woman in her position would have thought nothing else.

"Good evening Miss Lane, I hope I'm not too late."

The sudden deep voice from her terrace ledge startled the woman to slosh the contents of a wineglass onto the cement with a rather loud splat. Her heart began to race as rapidly as the moment he had caught her.

_Alright Clark, go ahead, scoop me on this one. Fat chance buddy._

* * *

After Lois and Clark's revealing date, Lois had made her way past the maze of desks to the coffee room; Clark followed.

Instinctively, she abruptly turned as soon as the door had swung closed. It was as effortless for her to separate her partner's footsteps from others as it was for him to locate her own heart rate from billions of people's on the planet.

"Clark, just don't," she began.

"Don't what? I'm getting coffee Lois."

"I know what you're up to," She hissed. "I can't deal with this right now."

"We have to talk about this," he pressed.

"Smack dab in the middle of a room full of reporters? _Brilliant_ idea."

"If anyone's coming, I'll let you know… unless you'd like to continue this conversation a few floors up."

"A few floors…" she glared at him with skepticism, "I've got work to do Clark. Unlike someone I know, most of us don't have a superhuman ability to type at light speed, and take my word for it," Lois aggressively replaced the coffee pot "when you _aren't_ the center of a news story, it requires a lot of effort and a bit more work to actually write an article by a deadline."

"You know I'm sorry, I've apologized alright? What else do you want me to say?" A determined look replaced the one of concern as Clark's tall frame heightened to his natural stance and blocked the door. "I would have stayed that night, you know that Lois, but you also know damn well that I'm not going to ignore hundreds of people who would have died without me intervening."

"Saving people is what comes first." She nodded in comprehension of Clark's statement. "I get that. It's fine." She looked up at him. "But you can't fix everything. This" she gestured "between us…you can't save us that easily. I need time to myself alright?"

"I didn't know there was an _us_ to save."

Lois abandoned the coffee cup on the counter. Her face fell as she placed her palm directly on top of his chest.

She loosened his tie and unfastened the top three buttons of his shirt to expose the top of his blue uniform. His head bent down automatically, his nose grazed the side of her cheek as she spread apart the shirt to reveal the top of the crest. Both of their eyes looked down at it, then at each other.

"See, the thing of it is, is that I very much wanted to know you. But you've never let me. After five years, I don't even know your real name."

Her hands refastened the shirt, adjusted the tie and leaned forward, her forehead against his chin. Lois paused briefly before she pulled herself away.

"I can't do this." Sadness hung in her words as she left the room.

Regrettably, Lois had made the choice and Clark had remained true to the gentleman of his reputation in either form, he allowed Lois her request.

Perry watched the wounded woman return to her station as she adjusted herself, sat ramrod straight and intently focused on her computer screen. He knew a lover's quarrel when he saw one. The editor's eyes retraced the path from which she came and found the eyes of her partner meeting his own.

As he closed the door to his office and reclined in the leather chair, dread began to fill his stomach. He had witnessed explosive tiffs and feuds between the two many occasions, but this was different.

* * *

The following Monday morning bullpen meeting had begun as Clark slipped into his place in the back as Perry had already begun barking assignments to eager and bleary-eyed staff alike. Superman had a busy night. Just once, he wished he was able to take a shower before work and not worry about smelling of smoke or oil.

"And I don't care Janson if you've got to stand there until your feet bleed…stay and wait until the jury comes out. Got it? I don't want to read about it in the Star because you had to take a wiz."

Clark scanned the room, Lois was conspicuously absent.

"Where's Lois?" Clark whispered to Jimmy.

The freckled photographer leaned closer without taking his eyes from the ranting editor.

"Not here," he replied.

"…Wilson, planning on taking up residence at the eight precinct before you get the dirt on the Oakdale St. shooting? Today, on my desk before noon," Perry rattled.

"Any idea where she is?"

"Guess Superman's got her attention," he whispered.

"Doubtful."

"Solanksy, I want you on city hall going green. What other buildings are committing to rooftop gardens? What's the incentive? They can't all be so altruistic committing to mother earth…"

"Well, I'm sure she's got a good reason." The younger man's attention was again diverted to the editor in chief as his name was added to the list of those that received their assignments.

"Olsen! Go with Callahan today, he's got city hall today."

"City?" Both men looked at each other in confusion. "Isn't that Lois's beat?" Jimmy asked Clark.

Before the man was able to answer, Clark's employer beckoned the tall man.

"Kent, a word in my office then you'd better hot foot it over to the airport and talk to the head of TSA on their security upgrades. Everyone, get going. I don't pay any of you for loitering and it's not charity. Move it."

The sounds of the bustling bullpen fell mute as the door closed to the editor's office.

"Sit down Clark." The editor's eyes fell to his desk, the urgency gone in his voice. He rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I'll stand, I'm fine Mr. White."

Perry's hand picked up an envelope on his desk, blankly stared at it, held it between his fingers as he sat at the desk. The envelope flopped in a rhythmic pattern absent mindedly as he gazed pensively across the city from the dirty windows.

"Clark, sit." He slid the envelope and its contents across the littered desk. "Open it. It's for you."

The man's blue eyes looked up in uncertainty at the bizarre behavior. Something was amiss.

"Lois left Clark, she gave this to me. Wanted me to give it to you."

A letter opener slowly slid open the envelope.

_I'm tough but to be honest, nothing has been simple. As much as I've tried and despite the conclusion I've come to that I love you, I just can't justify the decisions you've made and simple truths you've kept. I can't base a relationship upon five years of half-truths. _

_That being said, I can't sit next to you every day, look at you and maintain the false pretense that things are fine, that they're the same; because they aren't and never will be. You've changed too much to me and I'd be the one lying if I said that I can accept it, because I can't. I'm sorry._

_I know you can find me in a heartbeat but please, don't. I need to have time and breathe... _

_Lois. _

Clark quietly folded the letter and slid it into the envelope that had neatly been opened. He looked back at the weathered face of his editor.

"When did she leave?" The blue eyes behind his thick glasses grew wet as they searched the older man's for answers.

"Turned in her resignation before nine. It's a shame to loose her, don't you think?"

"She never said anything…did she tell you where she went?"

Perry nodded. "Told me I wasn't supposed to let you know." He leaned forward as all pretenses of their professional relationship briefly dissolved. "Clark, what's happened between the two of you?"

"Not much of anything I'm afraid." _Understatement of the century. Lois finally uncovered Superman's true identity and it's none other than one of your employees._

"I've been a reporter longer than you've been alive, bullshit son."

"Nothing good," Clark corrected.

Perry signed again, waived his hand in dismissal as his reporter refused to relinquish any further details. "Finish up on the toll way construction deficit piece before you're off to the airport."

"Right Chief." Clark stood, an incredibly strong sensation of numbness spread through his bones as he exited the office.

"Oh and Kent…"

The reporter paused.

Perry continued quietly. "After you send me your interview with the TSA at Met International…if you need a few days off to look into anything in New York I'd expect you to notify me by the end of the lunch hour today."

* * *

Lois completed sorting through another box of her belongings for the kitchen in her Manhattan apartment. She slid down the cabinets onto the parquet wood floor of the galley kitchen and closed her eyes.

The sounds of congestion, traffic horns, and occasional sirens were of great comfort. At least some things remained the same.

A strong knock on her door disrupted the woman from her somewhat meditative state. She ignored it. It must have been someone looking for the old tenant considering he had moved out only two days ago. Besides, no one knew her address.

The knock presented itself again more urgently. Whoever it was didn't seem to get the picture. "I thought people in this city kept to themselves. So much for that," Lois grumbled as she rose to a full stand. Her sneakers made their way across the carpet as the knock struck the door forcefully again. "I'm coming…don't break the door asshole. Whatever it is, it can't be that urgent…"

Her heart leapt to her throat as the door swung open.

Clark's features unobstructed from the thick glasses searched her own. "But it is that urgent Lois, and don't worry, I didn't break your door. I never will."

Lois backed into the apartment as Clark failed to wait for an invitation. "I wrote you a letter," she commented.

"And I read it." A piece of paper was retrieved from the back pocket of his well fitting worn jeans and was presented to Lois as proof.

"As cliché as it sounds, I told you to leave me alone and give me space."

"You did." He opened the letter, read it directly in front of her. "And you've come to the conclusion that it's fine for you to confess that you love me and leave without a word further."

"Did you miss the part where I spelled out you're a liar? Guilt by omission is the same damn thing Clark, so don't you dare give me a line that you never lie. What a load of crap that was."

"Lois, I've made mistakes, I'm not perfect. One thing I know is that I love you and I'm not going to just roll over and give up. Have you ever known me to do otherwise?"

Her face began to burn as Clark continued.

"It may come as a surprise to you, but you're not the first person I've dated or kissed, but you are the only person other than my mother who knows who I am. And this is _not _about me; it's about us. I know that things are different when we're together than when we're apart. I can feel it. Don't tell me you feel differently Lois, because I'll let you in on another secret; I've never bought a load of _your_ crap either."

"Fine, I admit it. You make me feel things I've never felt before,_ ever_… but for five years you've kept a really _big_ detail about your life from me. You can't even begin to understand how confusing this is, I still don't even know your name." Lois began to pace as her voice rose. "Do you really have a mother? Have you even been to Kansas or did your spaceship actually crash land in New Jersey? Because suddenly, everything I knew or _thought_ I knew about you is a lie…and you expect me to just be _okay_ with that?"

The air between Lois and Clark remained heated yet an eerie silence hung as they simply looked at each other.

"Kal El," Clark commented.

"What the hell is Kal El?"

"Not what, who. Kal El is my name, but I've never really liked it all that much, or had anyone call me that. My mother picked Clark as my name when she found me, after her maiden name."

"Clark." Lois echoed. "Your mother?"

"Clark Kent is on my adoption papers and yes, I grew up on a farm in Kansas. Lois, I'm still the same person. I've never told you anything that wasn't true."

"I know you want to save everyone, but you can't just swoop in here, bat those blue eyes at me and all is forgiven." She looked at him with a fire in her eyes that had begun to fade.

He stepped closer, the heat from his body radiated as his torso pressed against hers. "Lois, I can't be without you."

She pulled away. "It doesn't matter! Things have changed." She collapsed onto a box, placed her head in her hands. "You've changed. Us…it's different now."

Clark kneeled beside her, placed a hand on her knee. His eyes began to well with moisture. "Lois, we can fix this. I need you." His other hand stroked through her hair that had become damp. "We need each other…_please_," Clark tipped his head up and kissed her.

Lois reflexively relaxed and collected herself. She recoiled. "I can't. Clark, it's gone on too long. You're not the same anymore."

She stood, walked to the window and looked out amidst the unfamiliar New York skyline.

"And that's alright. If I'm not too late, I'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you if that's what I need to do."

Lois turned with regret, "I'm staying here. I'm sorry."

* * *

After nearly six years at the New York Times, Lois Lane knew she had to return to Metropolis and the Daily Planet.

She rubbed her eyes to subtly remove the tears that formed at the harsh memory of the last words she had with the man she had endeared so much. She allowed herself to sit at his desk, ran her hand across the coat and inhaled deeply. The old coat still smelled like him. She'd never been able to forget it. Not that she hadn't tried repeatedly.

"Excuse me Ma'am but you're seated at Mr. Kent's desk" an unfamiliar female voice chirped.

"Yes, I know."

"If you had an appointment with him, I'm sorry to inform you he must have been called out for the mid-morning. Perhaps if I'll leave a message you came by…"

Lois remained planted in the chair and spun it to face this obnoxious woman who had no idea who she was. She eyed the red haired woman with an air of indifference.

"That won't be necessary; I was just stopping by on my way to have a meeting with Mr. White. He's expecting me."

"Oh, well then, I'll show you to his office."

"Don't sweat it sweetie," she commented condescendingly. "I know my way." She stood to her full height. "And you are?"

"Lana," the soft spoken woman remarked, uncertain how to interpret the rude behavior. "I'm sorry, but it seems as though I've offended you."

"I used to work here; a few years ago…I was kind of a big deal."

"Lane, you're late!" The familiar gruff voice echoed among the staff. The heads turned in surprise as their eyes fell upon Lois Lane.

"Perry, pleasure, as always" Lois commented as she entered his office and closed the door.

Shortly after the brief disruption, Lana returned to her retrieval of office supply order forms. Her eyes met the tall man who came up the elevator. She smiled.

He shook his head as he returned to his desk. "Forgot my coat again. I wonder why I even bother…" he trailed as the redhead sailed past him.

"Because you're as absent-minded as the day is long. I swear Clark, nothing's changed about you." Her eyes rolled and slid the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And that's what I love about you. Gotta run, these copies don't just copy themselves you know."

Clark settled himself into his desk, adjusted the tie and pulled the small steno pad from his rear pocket. He paused as a familiar smell rose from his chair. The scent that reminded him of his old partner, it never seemed to leave.

The door to the editor's office groaned as it opened and the unmistakable rhythmic pattern of heels striking the tile acutely altered the attention of his hearing.

"So, we've got a deal, and a new editorial member. I think your old desk is empty, it's yours if you want it," the editor remarked.

Clark was unable to contain his curiosity, although he knew before he turned the chair that he'd find himself looking directly into the eyes of the woman whom he had spent the better part of six years failing to forget.

Lois inhaled sharply as his eyes burned into hers. Everything in the room seemed to dissipate from her tunnel vision.

She swallowed. "It's a bit close to the window, got anything a bit further away…" she trailed. Clark continued to look at her without any attempt to disguise the somewhat forlorn expression.

Her decision to come back to the planet was difficult enough, she found herself unable to sit directly across from her partner. Her feet felt as if they were jelly.

"The desk behind Kent is vacant. That's it. Take it or leave it. I'll see you early tomorrow, you know the time. Don't be late, unless you've got a hell of a story to give me."

Lois and Clark continued to look at each other. Lois slowly approached the desks to place a nameplate on her new desk. She smiled despite the aching inside, oh how she'd missed him. The years didn't change anything, except for the stronger yearning she felt.

"Hey there Kent," she managed.

"Lois, good to see you." The brightness began to return to his eyes.

"Same. I've missed this place."

"Yes well, not much has changed" he commented in a high office tone.

"No, I can see you've kept yourself busy." Her hands began to pick at her nail beds. An eyebrow rose at the double meaning.

"I have. Speaking of which, I've got some notes to type up before lunch which is in a few minutes."

She leaned against her new desk and breezily invited herself to lunch. "Well, yes, considering I'm not starting until tomorrow and I'm hungry, lunch sounds like a good idea. I'd really like to grab a burger, you know…have a chance to talk." Lois swallowed before she stated with sincerity "We need to."

"Oh, well, umm…" he began to fidget with the buttons on his sleeves and push his glasses up.

Lois's face fell. "You've got plans."

"I do. I've got a bit of a lunch date."

"A date? A real one?"

Clark's stomach lurched at the wounded notes Lois had so notably attempted to conceal.

"Sort of." The relationship that had failed in its infancy had done so with his lack of truthfulness. He was not about to begin again down that path despite the discomfort he felt in his admission.

She straightened herself up. "Well, I'll be going. I've got to meet an agent about apartments. Doubt my old place is available but I guess it doesn't matter," she commented and continued with regret "don't think I'll need such a large balcony anyway."

* * *

After the work day had concluded and the bullpen had emptied out, Lois and Clark sat across from each other at a nearby coffee shop from the Daily Planet where they had met each other more occasions that both could recall at various times of the day.

As Clark had appeared in the doorway, she breathed a silent relief that other matters had not called his attention.

"So," she twirled the ceramic cup in the saucer. "It's been a few years."

"It has. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

She smiled. Something was different; she was the only one who knew Superman was sitting in the coffee shop.

Despite her efforts, she found herself increasingly attracted to the man who sat in her company. Her mind was unable to focus on anything beyond the concept that the blue suit and muscles that lay beneath it were only concealed by an inch of bland clothing.

"Any luck finding a place?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. You know how difficult the renter's market is around here. I'll survive."

"Looking forward at coming back to work?"

"I've missed it. The Times wasn't the same. This is my home."

Clark sipped the coffee and looked at her. "So you're here for good then?"

"Yup." She swallowed hard. The thick glasses seemed to melt away from his face.

"You're thinking about it…aren't you?"

"What Clark…"

"You _know_…"

Her eyes grew round. She'd be damned if he couldn't read her thoughts. "No I'm not," she retorted quickly.

"Yes you are" he replied with confidence.

Her shoulders sagged. "Alright, maybe a little. It's hard not to. Can you blame me?"

"I guess not. I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine. Really, I've survived all by myself in New York, knowing _everything_. I'll be alright." She examined her coffee thoroughly and looked up. "You worry about me?"

"Of course I do, Lois no matter what, you'll always be my friend."

"Yes, well" she shifted. "I can black mail you." She grinned.

Clark looked at his watch. "I've got to run."

"I understand, there are other things more important…always will be," she grinned with acceptance at the comfort they now shared; there were no more excuses for a sudden departure. It was far better that way.

"I've got to get home."

"Really Clark, you don't need to make excuses."

"Someone's waiting on me for dinner." He stood, kissed her on the cheek. "See you at work tomorrow."

His heart felt heavy and ached as his lips brushed against her skin. A pang of guilt surged as he instantly regretted the relationship that had grown more serious between himself and Lana in the past year. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Lois.

"Oh. See you tomorrow then." She stood, waived and felt her insides begin to crumble.

Her body felt as if it were shattering to pieces. It was terribly unfair to expect her old partner to pine away for her; it was outright selfish to do so. He deserved better. He flew to the ends of the earth for her, he knew her heartbeat…he deserved to be content with his life despite the fact that hers was not without him.

She had made a horrific mistake, despite every ounce of her conscience screaming two years ago, she chose to isolate herself. She left, it was her decision and now she had to live with the consequences. If there was ever a time she longed for her sister, now would be it.

* * *

Clark shifted his weight as the door to his girlfriend's apartment opened.

"Gosh Clark, I was getting worried about you!" Lana exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. "I know you've got a tough time saying no to Perry, but sometimes I wonder if you're going to get an ulcer from being such a workaholic. There are other things in life you know."

Clark entered the apartment as Lana gathered her coat. "I know."

"Don't make me call your mother" she warned as she stood on her toes, gave him a peck on the cheek and tightened the sash of her coat.

"I wasn't working, just had to stop at the coffee shop across the street and meet an old co-worker who's a friend of mine."

Lana's freckled nose wrinkled as she closed the door and linked his arm. "Not that awful woman Lois Lane…."

"She's not awful." He pushed the button to the elevator. "You have to know her."

"Well I have no desire to do so, Clark she's rude for no reason. She came by the office today, sat at your desk and when I offered to help her, she nearly bit my head off."

He smiled "It grows on you after awhile."

"Uh huh." The redhead eyed him skeptically as they descended in the elevator. "I'll just take your word for it just the same."

"I'll tell her to be nice to you tomorrow if that makes you feel any better."

Lana's head turned in surprise. "Tomorrow…"

"Perry hired her back at the Planet."

Clark's date froze in her tracks and looked at him with displeasure. "You mean I have to be her secretary too? Great."

"It will be fine. Really," he assured. They continued to the Italian restaurant around the corner. "Besides, I'm sure she'll be busy just getting back into the swing of things in editorials."

"Isn't that your department?"

He shrugged as guilt surged in his stomach. "We used to work together."

"I gathered that Clark, but I just get the feeling that she's never going to like me. The way she looked at me in the office…" Lana shuddered.

"She's harmless. I was her partner for five years, I survived."

"Partner? You never told me that you had a partner."

"It never really came up." _Believe me; I've done the best I can to forget Lois Lane existed. Looks like I haven't done so well._

He paused before entering the restaurant, wrapped his arms around the slender woman and pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her soundly. Lana's tense frame relaxed as she returned his affections.

"Lana, you're gentle, kind, wonderful really…everyone back in Smallville and here in Metropolis likes you. And I'm sorry I never told you I had a partner. It was a long time ago. Neither of us wanted much to do with the other but Perry knew what he was doing. We worked well together as partners. Even Lois can agree to that." Her soft brown eyes searched his. "But that's all we ever were."

His voice reassured his girlfriend despite the heaviness of doubt and disappointment that weighed upon his shoulders.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Alright Clark!" Lana grasped his hand firmly and yanked him toward the door. "Come on, let's go inside. I'm starving!"

As the tall man allowed the demure redhead to lead him into the restaurant, he wasn't able to prevent himself from briefly directing his hearing toward Lois's familiar heartbeat. Without fail, instantly, he found it.

He smiled as her voice found his ears as she talked to her sister on the telephone. "Work is like riding a bike, easy. Different paper, same job but as for Clark?" She sighed. "That's a different story Lucy. Don't know if I'll ever get over him."

Clark abruptly forced himself from intruding further upon Lois's private conversation. He never wanted to eavesdrop on anyone and Lois knew it, he didn't want to take advantage of her now or at any other time.

He blankly stared out the window at the booth of the table. The day had begun with such promise, over the past year as he developed a steady relationship with Lana, an old crush of his from high school that had never amounted to anything after she moved to Metropolis and coincidentally, found work as a secretary at the very same paper that employed him. She was beautiful, awfully nice and his mother adored her, but his world was swiftly upended before noon.

It had taken him the better part of three years to pick up the pieces of his life and move on, which he had done with success. Or so he had thought. But within the span of thirty seconds, Lois Lane changed everything. Clark had found him unsure of so many things again with one exception; there was _one_ thing he was certain of; despite his relationship with Lana Lang, he still was in love with Lois.

"Well, tomorrow's going to be definitely interesting at work tomorrow…don't you think?" Lana commented as she sipped a glass of wine.

"You can say that again."

* * *

**Please leave a note if you liked it, or didn't and why. Thanks so much...a writer is only as good as their critiques, constructively speaking of course. If I don't post anything before Christmas, if you practice Christianity, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas filled with love and family. God Bless. **


End file.
